Pinkie and Pinkamena
by PinkamenaTheBad
Summary: When a married and very pregnant Pinkie Pie starts having strange nightmares about her dark counterpart, Pinkamena, her husband Buttercream is determined to find out what's going on. But little does the couple know what is awaiting them...will Pinkie and her foal be safe? Or will they both be destroyed by a dark being that is returning for revenge?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Hello, readers! Yep, I'm writing a MLP fic. In this fic, the characters are older, and some of them are married [to made-up characters]. Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic! ****_Please be nice with your reviews!_**

* * *

_There it is again!_ Pinkie thought. _Rainbow Dash needs help!_  
Pinkie followed her friend's cries for help until they finally became less distant-sounding.  
"HELP!" came Dash's cry, now loud and clear. "AHHHHHHH!"  
Pinkie realized it was coming from behind the door to her right. She pushed it open and bounded into the room. To her horror, Rainbow Dash was tied down, staring at Pinkie with terrified eyes. Another pony came out of the shadows. She looked almost exactly like Pinkie, only her mane was flattened out, her coat had a more greyish tone, and she wore a sadistic expression on her face. It was Pinkie's dark counterpart...  
"Pinkamena?!"  
Pinkamena grinned psychotically at Pinkie. Pinkie turned around, ready to bolt out the door, but it wasn't there. She turned back to Pinkamena, who cackled as the room became darker and darker. Pinkie felt like everything was spinning as the cold darkness swallowed her up...

Pinkie's eyes popped open. She waited a moment to catch her breath, then her eyes searched the room. She was in bed, with her husband Buttercream slumbering beside her. Pinkie tried to roll over, but her oversized belly made it a bit difficult. She giggled softly. She wasn't even a mother yet, and her foal was already a handful-er, hoof-full. After a minute of struggling, Pinkie managed to get herself out of bed. She trotted down the steps and into the kitchen. As she turned on the light, she smiled a bit. Even though she had been living in this house for a little over a year, she was still just as delighted to have her very own kitchen. Pinkie got to work right away. She gathered most of the ingredients she needed, then paused to think about what flavor she wanted to make.  
_Chocolate!_ she decided. _Chocolate fixes everything!_  
Pinkie grabbed a stool and stood up on it, trying to reach the chocolate chips. But her very pregnant belly made it difficult to keep her balance. Suddenly, she fell backward-and was caught by none other than her husband, Buttercream.  
"Careful, darling," Buttercream said quietly, as he helped her back to the ground.  
"Sorry, Cream," Pinkie replied. "I just wanted to make some cupcakes-but I guess I can't until I have my foal."  
"I'll make the cupcakes," Buttercream said with a wink. "Chocolate?"  
Pinkie giggled. "You know me so well!" she said.  
Pinkie went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
"You want hot sauce too?" Buttercream called.  
"Yep!" Pinkie replied. "And pickles!" Being pregnant caused her to have weird cravings, though that wasn't anything unusual for Pinkie Pie.  
After a little while, Buttercream came into the room with a fresh batch of chocolate cupcakes-covered in hot sauce and pickles. Pinkie licked her lips. Not too long after the cupcakes were set before her, there was nothing left but Pinkie's face covered in hot sauce and cupcake crumbs. Buttercream laughed and grabbed a washcloth. Soon, Pinkie's face was clean. Buttercream plopped down next to his wife and nuzzled her. He peeked at her swollen belly and sighed. He couldn't wait to be a father.  
"Buttercream?" Pinkie said softly.  
"Yes?" Buttercream replied.  
"I had that dream again."  
"The one about the dragon, the elephant, and the mug of cider?" Buttercream asked.  
Pinkie giggled a little, then her face grew worried. "It was the one about Pinkamena."  
"Oh, Pinkie..."  
Buttercream patted Pinkie's back comfortingly.  
"I'm scared," Pinkie said. "Why do I keep having this dream?"  
"I don't know," said Buttercream. "But I'll tell you what-I'll ask Twilight and Panja about it tomorrow. They might be able to find an answer."  
"Thanks, Buttercream!" Pinkie said with a smile.  
Buttercream kissed her cheek. "Let's go get some rest," he said.

* * *

Buttercream stretched and yawned. It was early, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He had to help Pinkie. He rolled over and smiled at his sleeping wife, who was lying on her side with her back turned to him. Buttercream gently brushed her messy mane aside and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he got out of bed and grabbed pen and paper. He wrote a note explaining that he had gone to Twilight's house and would be back soon.

* * *

Pinkie was in a dark corridor, her only source of light being a lantern she held in her mouth. The flame didn't light her way very well, but it would have to do. She trotted through the strange room, trying to keep her nerves calm. She felt as though two piercing eyes were following her, watching her every movement. Suddenly, she heard a scream. Startled, she slapped a hoof over her mouth before she could scream. She couldn't risk being heard. Whatever that dark presence she felt was, she knew that the last thing she needed was to alert it that she was there. Then, there was a deep moan. A feminine, sorrowful moan. Pinkie started to tremble all over.  
"_Giggle at the ghosties..._" she sang softly to herself, her voice shaking.  
"_Guffaw at the grossly_  
_Crack up at the creepy..._"  
Pinkie heard a cackle behind her. It was familiar-too familiar. Her heart raced. Sweat poured down her face. She couldn't hide anymore. Pinkamena had found her. She made a run for it, running so fast that began panting for air, but she kept going. Her legs began to complain, but she made herself keep running. Finally, she reached a dead end. She collapsed in defeat, not knowing where to turn, and having no energy left as it was.  
"_Whoop it up with the weepy..._" she whispered to herself, trying to calm herself. But it wasn't working.  
A pair of blue eyes stared back at her, and a menacing grin appeared below them. The little light that the lantern gave her was enough for her to make out the creature's shape. It was a pony, no doubt, and it had long, completely straight mane. Pinkie knew who it was, but she wished that it wasn't.  
Pinkamena opened her mouth, and a sweet but cold singing voice finished Pinkie's song:  
_"Chortle at the kooky_  
_Snortle at the spooky..._"  
Pinkamena walked closer to Pinkie, the red light of the lantern's flame reflecting off of her beautiful yet intimidating features. Pinkie hid her face, terrified.  
"Aw, don't be frightened," Pinkamena said in a mock comforting tone. "I thought you liked to laugh!"  
"GO AWAY!" Pinkie screamed.

Pinkie's eyes snapped open, and she was breathing very hard. Her eyes shifted, and she saw that she was in her room. Celestia's gorgeous sunlight peeked through the window, and Pinkie welcomed the presence of the beckoning, warm light. She sighed in both relief and worry. It had been another nightmare. She practically rolled herself out of bed and stretched, basking in the warm glow of the sun. She noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand, and realized it was a note.

_My Darling Pinkie,_

_I have gone to Twilight and Panja's house. They may be able to find what is causing your recurring dreams about...you know... Anyway, I should be back later. Love you, my dear!_  
_From Buttercream_  
_XOXOXOXO_

_P.S. Oh, have fun at your cousin's!_

Pinkie gasped and dropped the note. She had almost forgotten that her cousin Surprise was hosting a baby shower for her! (Pinkie had held one herself some months ago, but it had ended in a disaster involving a collapsing giant cake and Scootaloo in a chicken costume; so when Surprise moved into town she had offered to throw her another one.) Pinkie quickly got dressed in the outfit she had set aside (it looked similar to the one she had worn for her "_You Got to Share, You Got to Care_" song, only it was tailored to fit her pregnant belly), and she happily trotted out the door, humming happily to herself as her excitement crowded out her thoughts of Pinkamena.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Pinkie knocked on the door of her cousin's house and waited. There was no answer. She knocked again and again, but nothing happened.  
"Hello?" she called.  
"Nopony's here!" a voice said.  
"Oh, okay," Pinkie replied, confused. "I'll come back later!"  
She started to leave, but then stopped in her tracks and whipped around.  
"Wait!" she said. "If nopony is here, then how are you telling me that?"  
Just then, the door opened, and the same voice as before said "SURPRISE!"  
Pinkie saw a white pegasus that looked almost exactly like her, except with yellow mane, purple eyes, and of course, wings.  
"Surprise?"  
"Gotcha!" Surprise said with a laugh. "Please, come in!"  
Pinkie followed her cousin into the house and saw that the rest of her family was there. Her parents, Clyde and Sue, were sitting on the sofa. Sue was casually sipping on a glass of punch, and her and Clyde's faces showed little emotion. Her sisters Blinkie and Inkie, (the latter was also known as Octavia) smiled warmly as Pinkie entered. Inkie played her cello in the background, while Blinkie attacked Pinkie with a big hug.  
"It's been a while, Pinkie!" Blinkie said.  
"Great to see you, Blinkie!" said Pinkie.  
Blinkie glanced at Pinkie's swollen belly. "I'm so excited that I'll be an aunt soon!" she said with a grin.  
"Who wants more punch?" Surprise called.  
"No thank you," Inkie said calmly, pausing her cello playing only for a second.  
"I'd like some!" said Blinkie. She and Pinkie approached the table with the punch resting in the middle.  
"Wait just a minute!" Pinkie said. "Why didn't you soak an alligator in it for half an hour?"  
Surprise and Blinkie stared at Pinkie, while Clyde and Sue rolled their eyes, and Inkie just kept playing her cello. Then Blinkie and Surprise laughed.  
"Oh Pinkie, you are so random!" said Surprise.  
For some reason, Pinkie's knee started to get "pinchy", but she ignored it and giggled with her relatives.

* * *

Buttercream stood by the door to the library and knocked. He was immediately answered by Twilight's faithful assistant, Spike.  
"Hi, Buttercream!" the young dragon greeted.  
"Hello, Spike!" Buttercream replied warmly. "May I come in?"  
"Oh, yes!" said Spike, letting the stallion in and shutting the door behind them.  
In the room stood a young unicorn colt with a red coat, purple mane, and violet eyes.  
"Hey, Mozart!" said Buttercream. "Are your mom and dad home?"  
"Yeah, I'll go get them," Mozart said eagerly, running upstairs.  
Soon he came back down the stairs, followed by his mother, Twilight.  
"Hi, Buttercream!" she greeted. "Panja has an important task for Princess Celestia, but he should be back shortly. How's Pinkie?"  
Buttercream's face fell. "That's why I'm here," he told her. "Sit down, and I'll explain everything."

* * *

"Okay everypony, gather around!" Surprise called. "It's gift time!"  
Clyde and Sue stayed sitting on the sofa. Inkie put her cello down and sat down on the floor next to Blinkie, Pinkie, and Surprise.  
"Who's first?" Surprise asked.  
Sue looked at Clyde. "I suppose we could go first," she said in an almost monotone voice.  
They presented a gift wrapped in grey paper. Pinkie eagerly tore it open, and it was revealed to be a rock from their rock farm.  
"Ooooooh, thanks!" Pinkie said excitedly, while the others didn't find it all that interesting. "Now I can put this somewhere where the foal can see it, and then he or she will be like 'Mommy, what's that?' and then I'll tell him or her all about the rock farm and how Equestria was made...and maybe my cutie mark story, and then-"  
"Okay, who's next? Surprise interrupted. "How about you, Inkie?"  
"Please, call me Octavia," Inkie replied. She brought out her gift, which was wrapped in bronze paper.  
When Pinkie opened it, she found to her delight that it was a cradle.  
"Aw, thanks Inkie!" Pinkie said cheerfully. "Oh, Octavia, I mean."  
"Me next!" Blinkie said with a grin.  
Her gift was a couple pairs of foal pajamas, both purple. She explained that since she didn't know if it was going to be a filly or a colt, she picked a gender-neutral color.  
Last was Surprise's gift. As a joke, she got Pinkie a bag of flour. Pinkie looked back on when she first babysitted the Cakes twins and smiled to herself, laughing as she remembered what occurred that day.  
"And now," Surprise said, "I have a surprise for everyone!"  
The room grew completely silent.  
"Ooooh, what is it?" Pinkie asked in anticipation.  
Surprise grinned. "I'm two months pregnant!" she announced.  
Everyone was taken by surprise. Even Clyde and Sue's eyes were wider than they normally were.  
"Woo-hoo, that's great!" Pinkie squealed, trying to tackle Surprise with a hug (her belly made it very difficult, however).  
"Congratulations!" Blinkie replied.  
Inkie smiled. "What Blinkie said," she said a bit quietly.  
"Now, who's hungry?" Surprise asked the group.

Everyone was relieved when the food was set at the table, and they all sat down in their chairs. None of them had eaten for some hours, so they were all famished.  
"Before we start," Surprise said, "I have another announcement: we're going to have an eating contest! Whoever wants to join in will move to the right side of the table. Everyone else can sit at the left side and eat normally."  
Inkie, Clyde, and Sue moved to the left, not wishing to participate. Blinkie, Pinkie and Surprise all sat at the right side with huge portions of everything in front of them.  
"3...2...1...GO!" Surprise shouted.  
The three mares immediately dug in, not even bothering with their manners as mashed potatoes, banana pudding, and all sorts of other foods went flying everywhere. A few minutes later, Blinkie fell out of her chair onto the floor, her stomach a little bigger than it was supposed to be.  
"I guess I lose," she said with a giggle.  
Pinkie wiped the gravy off of her mouth with her hoof and did a face-off with Surprise.  
"IT...IS...ON!" Surprise said with an evil giggle.  
The cousins quickly finished off everything that was in front of them.  
"Ugh, I'm full..." Surprise said with a groan.  
"I'm still hungry!" Pinkie said.  
"But we ate it all, Pinkie!" Surprise reminded her.  
Pinkie leaned over the table and looked at Inkie's plate. "Gonna eat that?" she said, before swiftly gulping up her sister's food.  
"Hey!" Inkie shouted as Pinkie ate her parents' food as well, causing her to receive dirty looks from them.  
"I win!" Pinkie said with a burp.  
Surprise moaned. "I don't feel so good..."  
"I don't either..." Pinkie said.  
Before anyone else could say a word, the two pregnant mares dashed off into the restroom and lost every bit of food they had just eaten. Blinkie laughed hysterically, while the others rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Aha, I think I might have something!" Twilight finally announced.  
She held a book with the title Interpretations of Dreams and Other Things. She flipped through the pages, searching for something helpful. "Aha, here we go!" she said, silently beginning to read. Buttercream remained quiet, not wishing to interrupt.  
"Listen to this!" Twilight said after a while. "'It has been said that everypony has a dark counterpart, which resides in a dimension beyond our own. Most of the time, they cannot come to our dimension, but they have a chance of being released from their own dimension if...'.oh no..." Her face turned pale.  
"If what?" Buttercream asked, beginning to panic.  
"Where's Pinkie?" Twilight asked.  
"At her cousin's," Buttercream told her.  
"We need to get to her fast!" Twilight said urgently. "I'll explain on the way! There's no time to lose!"

* * *

"Whew, I'm not doing that again anytime soon!" Surprise said as she flushed the toilet. "You feeling better?"  
"A little," Pinkie replied. "Just give me a minute."  
"Okay," Surprise said, leaving to give her cousin some privacy.  
Pinkie turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. Ah, that felt much better!  
_Uh oh, my knee is getting pinchy again!_ Pinkie realized. She began to feel very nervous. She felt as though something was watching her, like an animal watches its prey.


End file.
